


Одиннадцать тысяч королей

by sKarEd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Old Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd





	Одиннадцать тысяч королей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [eleven thousand kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400900) by [f_vikus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_vikus/pseuds/f_vikus). 



Если подумать, то это полностью его вина. Он вмешался в течение Старой Религии, нарушил ее законы, а цена за это всегда высока.  
Теперь он понимает причину тьмы, поселившейся в Нимуэ, понимает ее отчаяние и желание разрушать. Они произрастали из безответной любви, омраченной болью и ненавистью к себе. У нее не хватило сил перенаправить течение магии, или же она просто не захотела сделать этого, но, в любом случае, в ее действиях прослеживалась вина.  
Он сильнее Нимуэ. Он все продумал, нашел соответствующие заменители. Но Старая Религия ничего не прощает, она не настолько гибка, как полагают некоторые. Правила обмена существуют, хоть нигде и не прописаны, и основаны они на незыблемых законах существования.   
Гвен беременна. Прошло два года с того дня, как она вышла замуж за Артура, и хотя у придворных хватало такта не судачить открыто в присутствии короля и королевы, слухи о бесплодии последней продолжали множиться. Но сейчас это не имеет никакого значения, потому что Гвен беременна, и все очень просто: Артуру нужен наследник. Артуру нужен наследник, а Мерлин просто не может ни в чем отказать своему королю.  
Гвен в восторге от радостной новости, а по переполненному гордостью Артуру заметно, что он нервничает. Но Мерлин заранее удостоверился, что магия не обратится на Гвен или ребенка. Удостоверился в том, что Артур не превратится в копию своего отца, ослепленного ненавистью и страхом, потому что не потеряет Гвен.  
Правила обмена очень просты: за каждую созданную жизнь, необходимо отдать другую.  
За жизнь наследника, которого так жаждал Артур…  
Мерлин не испытывает сомнений. Он с первого мгновения понимал, чем это должно закончиться.

***

Сначала Артур ничего не говорит. Они с Гвен спокойно переносят перешептывания, даже не поворачивают головы в сторону их источника, но однажды, что вполне закономерно, напряжение проникает в голос короля и отражается на лице королевы. Когда Артур, наконец, мимоходом отвечает, смирение в его голосе удивляет даже Мерлина.   
Однажды доброжелатель останавливает Артура и сообщает о путешествующем лекаре, который, конечно же, «имеет хорошие рекомендации». Мерлин видит, как Артур напрягается перед тем, как отослать советчика прочь. А потом они молча идут дальше, и Артур решительно смотрит вперед, Мерлин же разглядывает гобелены, развешанные на стенах коридоров, и чувствует, что тот понемногу успокаивается, отметая лишние мысли и замыкаясь в себе. И сердце Мерлина взволнованно бьется.  
Потом Артур оборачивается к Мерлину, и в этот момент кажется гораздо старше, чем есть на самом деле.  
– Мне нужен наследник, – он говорит так тихо, что Мерлин с трудом может расслышать его слова. – Камелоту нужен наследник. Я бы с удовольствием назначил регентом одного из сыновей Морганы, но тогда люди решат, что Камелот утратил независимость.  
Мерлин не хочет делать этого, но все равно проникает в мысли Артура и видит, каким тот представляет своего сына. Белокурый малыш, спотыкаясь, бегает по полям, на которых пасутся кони, и спешит туда, куда Артур каждое лето брал с собой Мерлина на охоту, день за днем, еще до того, как он стал королем. Мерлин поворачивается и видит маленькую девочку с темными волнистыми волосами и синими глазами, которая одной рукой гладит жеребенка, а второй – сжимает букет ирисов. То, как ярко Артур представляет себе детей, все: от их возраста и внешности до тех мест, куда он будет брать их на прогулку, – потрясает Мерлина, и он задыхается, будто его с головой окунули в воду.  
Артур ничего не рассказывает. Он всегда носит свою боль глубоко в себе и скрывает желания, не показывая окружающим свои слабости.  
Артур продолжает говорить, и Мерлин слабо кивает: образы детей намертво впечатаны в его память. Когда Артур уходит, Мерлин садится и обхватывает голову руками. Он внезапно понимает, что способен сделать это. Способен дать Артуру то, чего тот так жаждет.   
Он не думает о том, почему у девочки тонкая светлая кожа, совсем не та, что у Гвен, а у мальчика тот же цвет глаз, что и у Мерлина. 

***

Гвен сдается первой и приходит к нему, пытаясь спрятать руки в фартук, которого на ней больше нет. Мерлин впускает ее и готовится дать питье, теплое и успокаивающее, но она останавливает его.  
– Мерлин, – говорит она и ищет своими темными глазами его глаза, – я знаю, что ты знаешь. Есть ли что-нибудь, что ты… все, что угодно?  
«Пожалуйста», – умоляют ее глаза, и Мерлин берет ее за руку и легонько пожимает.  
– Гвен… – начинает он.  
– Я знаю, мне не стоило спрашивать, но… – она запинается, – но я – королева Камелота, и людям нужен наследник. Артуру нужен сын… или дочь, а я не могу, когда они так смотрят на меня и шепчутся за моей спиной… Я так сильно хочу ребенка.  
Мерлин понимает и ничего не говорит.

***

Через месяц после объявления о том, что Гвен понесла, в сон Мерлина врывается разъяренная Моргана.  
– Почему?! – кричит она, перед тем как кинуться на него со сжатыми кулаками. Это больно, расплывчато и нечетко, как и всегда во снах: раны болят, боль пугает, но исчезает так же быстро, как и появилась. Она бьет его снова и снова, упирается ладонями в грудь, и он скучает по этому – не по ударам, конечно, а по факту признания того, что он существует, по тому, что когда-то они были друзьями, соратниками, и вместе сражались против того, что им, детям магии, казалось неправильным. 

Утер свел их вместе, Утер же и разлучил. После его смерти Артур много раз посылает людей к друидам, разыскивая Моргану, но каждый раз они возвращаются ни с чем.   
В конце концов, она сама приходит в замок, однажды появившись в обеденном зале с таким видом, будто никуда и не уходила.  
Моргана снова в Камелоте, Артур приближает ее к себе и говорит, что она – абсолютно свободный в своем выборе человек и может выйти замуж за кого пожелает, а если и не пожелает, то все равно может остаться в Камелоте. Особенно Артур настаивает на том, что никогда не выдаст ее замуж в политических целях. На это заявление Моргана только смеется и отчитывает его, но стоящий рядом с ними Мерлин замечает тень облегчения в ее взгляде.   
Она все еще ведет себя не так, как прежде, но, по крайней мере, больше не выглядит подавленной. Моргана не расстается с Гвен, будто бы стремится наверстать упущенное время, да и Артур каждый день приглашает ее на королевский ужин. В отношениях с Мерлином удерживается шаткое перемирие. Они настороженно наблюдают друг за другом, не зная, в чем можно открыться Артуру и Гвен и стоит ли ждать от них прощения. Долгие месяцы после возвращения Морганы, Мерлин избегает двора и короля с его сводной сестрой. Это одинокие месяцы для мага, и он много недель проводит в лесах.  
В конце концов, Моргана выходит замуж за Леона и рожает двух девочек, похожих на нее как две капли воды. Младшая, Адела, довольно сдержана, но ее острый взгляд подмечает малейшие детали.

Моргана резко бьет его кулаком в челюсть, и Мерлин отшатывается, прижимая ладонь к ушибленному месту. Острая боль расплывается по нижней части лица и быстро проходит, сменяясь жаром. Он тяжело падает, и Моргана шокировано замирает над ним с занесенной для удара рукой. Мерлин слабо улыбается.  
– Со мной все в порядке.  
Моргана резко выдыхает и, поправляя юбки, опускается на колени. Мерлин касается ее запястья.  
– Моргана,– она поднимает на него глаза и на краткий миг становится похожа на ту нетерпеливую девочку, которой была раньше. Всего мгновение, и образ исчезает, сменившись холодом стали, – Моргана, мне, правда, очень жаль.   
Она поджимает губы. Они оба понимают, что это не имеет отношения ни к смерти Утера, ни к Артуру и Гвен. Наконец, она отвечает:  
– Мне тоже.  
Они сидят, наблюдая за мерлиновой версией космоса, полной вращающихся галактик. Моргана улыбается, когда мимо ее щеки проносится особенно яркая звезда.  
– Ты стал более могущественным.  
Мерлин пожимает плечами.  
– Ты бы мог многому научиться под руководством друидов.  
– Они тебя этому научили?  
Моргана не обращает внимания на насмешку и отмахивается от блуждающей планеты.  
– Артур тебя никогда за это не простит.  
– За что? За попытку тебя убить? Или за то, что подарил ему наследника? – Мерлин горько улыбается. – Он простил меня за то, что я – магическое создание. Простил ли он тебя?   
Ярость захлестывает его с головой, и он некоторое время размышляет о том, не уйти ли ему, сжигая за собой свой сон, но остается, складывает пальцы и меняет пейзаж сна. Теперь они сидят на берегу озера, того самого, в котором Артур чуть было не погиб, принесенный в жертву Сидам, и это жестокий поступок, потому что Моргане все еще снятся об этом кошмары.  
– Я с самого начала знал, что мне придется так поступить.  
Моргана печально смотрит на него.  
– О, Мерлин.  
– Моргана, – осторожно говорит Мерлин, – Артуру это необходимо. Артур так сильно хочет этого ребенка. И он необходим не только ему и Гвен. Камелоту нужен реальный наследник.  
Моргана трясет головой, черты ее лица смягчаются в преддверии пробуждения.  
– Он не просил тебя создавать ему ребенка, – пряди ее волос растворяются в лучах света, завиваясь, будто охваченные пламенем.   
– Ему это не нужно. Ему никогда не нужно было просить, – Мерлин вытягивает вперед руку, наблюдая, как его кисть становится полупрозрачной. – Только мы можем просить в жизни столь многого. Артур никогда ничего не просит.   
От Морганы остается теперь только лицо, и свет просачивается через ее ресницы.  
– Ты тоже.

***

Через четыре месяца Мерлин теряет способность создавать воду. Он внимательно смотрит на потрескавшуюся землю в одной из нижних деревень, не совсем понимая, что происходит. Когда крестьяне спрашивают, он спешно придумывает оправдание, сам в него не веря, и обещает обязательно вернуться. Остаток дня он проводит в своих комнатах, рисуя в воздухе драконов.  
Очень быстро он теряет и все остальное: погода упирается, когда он пытается манипулировать ей; на банкете, посвященном визиту делегации одного из северных королевств, феникс, созданный им, некрасиво рассыпается в воздухе облачком дыма. Под удивленными взорами двора Мерлин быстро превращает дым в танцующие огоньки, складывая их в подобие короны над головой юной принцессы – к большому ее удовольствию. Моргана бросает на него взволнованный взгляд, но он отрицательно мотает головой, натягивает на лицо хитрую улыбку и неловко кланяется, хотя его сердце и колотится, как сумасшедшее. Двору лучше думать, что маг сошел с ума или придумал новую шутку.  
И он сбегает из замка и отправляется к озеру, когда он чуть не устраивает пожар в комнатах.

***

Мерлин проводит на берегу меньше суток, когда приходит Артур и угрожающе нависает над ним. Он одет в дворцовую одежду, значит, тоже непредсказуемо сбежал из замка.  
– У тебя сегодня встреча с делегатами, – бормочет Мерлин. У него тоже встреча, но последние четверо суток он провел в попытках обуздать свою магию.  
– Можно не спешить, спасибо Гвиневре и Моргане, – Мерлин вопросительно смотрит на короля. – Гвен умудрилась уговорить всех участников делегации с семьями на спонтанную маленькую прогулку в восточные сады.   
При этих словах Мерлин улыбается: Гвен и Моргана уговорили жен делегатов на поездку в один из самых престижных земледельческих районов, а уж уговорить самих делегатов сопровождать их – проще некуда, особенно если есть возможность немного напиться.  
Артур смотрит вдаль поверх озера, потом стаскивает с себя перчатки и плащ. Мерлин удивленно поднимает на него глаза, глядя, как он садится рядом, бросая корону в кучу вещей.  
– Что происходит, Мерлин? – голос Артура добр и напоминает Мерлину о том человеке, которого он знал так долго, и который еще не был королем.   
– Ничего, – Мерлин пытается улыбнуться. – Я… – он замолкает, сам еще не уверенный в том, как сообщить Артуру: «О, кстати, твой придворный маг незаметно умирает, потому что он решил создать тебе ребенка». C какой стороны не посмотри, это слишком жестоко, так что он решается на простое: – Я просто устал. Выдалась тяжелая неделя.  
Артур фыркает.   
– Ты никогда не устаешь «просто», – они оба смотрят на озеро и Артур тихо спрашивает: – Что случилось на самом деле?  
Мерлин чувствует, как щиплет глаза от подступающих слез: он правда устал, потому что его физически не хватает на выполнение всех задач – на поддержание заклятий, которые защищают Камелот, на защиту королевской армии в битве и на медленное умирание. Он судорожно вздыхает.  
Артур замечает это и кладет ладонь на шею Мерлина, совсем как в старые времена, еще до того, как ответственность заняла в его жизни место юного мага.   
– Скажи мне. Я не знаю, как смогу помочь тебе, если ты не поговоришь со мной.  
– Моя магия уходит, – выпаливает Мерлин. Это неправда, но где-то очень близко.  
Ладонь на его шее напрягается.  
– Что?  
– Я… – Мерлин на мгновение замолкает. – Я теряю свою магию.   
– Но ты был рожден с ней. Ты не можешь ее потерять, – голос Артура спокоен, но дрожь в руках выдает его растерянность.  
– Видимо, могу, – Мерлин закрывает глаза и думает о том, что мог бы забрать жизненную силу из земли, впитать золото магии всем телом, согреться впервые за долгое время. Это было бы так просто – глубокий вдох и сосредоточение мысли.  
– Кто-нибудь еще знает? – Артур трет ладонями лицо.  
Мерлин не отвечает.  
– Мерлин! – Артур хватает его за руку, резко и болезненно. – Кто-то еще знает?!  
– Нет! – кричит Мерлин, и Артур мгновенно отпускает его руку. Мерлин касается того места, где была его ладонь. – Нет, – повторяет он уже тише.  
– Как… – начинает Артур и сразу же замолкает, потому что об этом нельзя спросить деликатно.  
– Сначала это была вода, – ровным голосом говорит Мерлин, проводя над землей раскрытой ладонью. Раньше вода появлялась по первому зову, но сейчас земля осталась сухой. – Потом был огонь, – с ладоней мага срываются искры не безопасней фейерверка, и Артур провожает их взглядом.  
– Мы сейчас не можем позволить себе сомнения, – говорит он. – Ходят слухи о приближающейся войне в Мерсии, и нас могут призвать в качестве союзников. Мы не можем позволить себе показать свою слабость.  
Мерлин знает, что Артур ничего такого не имел в виду, но слова причиняют боль, напоминая о том, что без магии он бесполезен.   
– Защитные барьеры, которые я возвел, все еще держатся, – говорит Мерлин, защищаясь. – Они удержатся.  
Артур смотрит на него долгим взглядом.  
– Ради всех нас, – говорит он, но в его голосе нет злобы, – им придется устоять.

***

Они отправляются на войну, хоть это и не их война, а гражданские распри в Мерсии. Принц Алварик, младший сын короля Баярда, объявляет войну своему старшему брату и разделяет Мерсию.  
Война выходит сложной, даже не смотря на магию Мерлина. Каждую ночь в лагерь приносят множество раненых, но никто пока не погиб, и Мерлину дышится чуть свободнее. Артур не хотел покидать Гвен, как и управлять своими войсками из глубокого тыла, и он приказывает Мерлину остаться в замке, хотя они оба прекрасно понимают, что участие мага в битве может стать решающим.  
Мерлин выдерживает два сражения против Мерсии, когда его магия внезапно гаснет. Они на последней стадии их кампании, идет решающая битва, исход которой может преломить ход войны, и Мерлин на поле боя оказывается бесполезен. Все это время он защищает армию Камелота, удерживая индивидуальные щиты над пехотинцами и помогая всадникам без задержек передвигаться по изрытой земле. Краем глаза он видит Артура, яростно вонзающего меч в мерсийского рыцаря. Леон рядом с королем, прикрывает спину. Гавейн тоже где-то недалеко.  
Мерсийцы наняли магов, менее опытных и умелых, но берущих числом. Они отвлекают Мерлина: их заклятья отражаются от щитов, поднятых им, не нанося вреда, но забирая на себя все внимание, заставляя сосредоточиваться на себе.  
Мерлин знает, что совсем скоро Артур поймет, что щиты пали. Армия стала слишком зависима от магической защиты, помогавшей им легко и без усилий крушить ряды мерсийцев. Это нечестная схватка, но Артур приказал своим воинам не убивать, а только ранить врагов – убить всегда гораздо проще, чем обездвижить. Сейчас большинство сражающихся за Мерсию составляют практически дети: в королевстве не осталось больше здоровых взрослых солдат.  
Первым, шальным, но удачным выстрелом стрелой в плечо ранят Леона. Он откатывается в сторону и выдергивает стрелу. Его стон достигает ушей Мерлина, и тот пытается снова поднять над ним щит, но дождь стрел становится гуще и приближается к нему и Артуру. Появляется Герейнт и оттаскивает Леона прочь с линии огня.  
Артур повергает своего противника и опускается на колено, поднимая меч для защиты и взглядом разыскивая Мерлина. Тот выставляет вперед обе ладони – он не делал этого с самой юности – и выкрикивает заклинание за заклинанием, пытаясь снова поднять щиты. Ладони переливаются, окруженные ворохом искр, но Мерлин не чувствует течения магии. Его наполняет ощущение пустоты, сосущей тьмы, укрывающей его с головы до ног. Он, все еще протягивая руки вперед, беспомощно смотрит на Артура, и глаза того расширяются в понимании происходящего.   
Времени почти не осталось. Мерлин уже видит трех мерсийских магов, двигающихся по направлению к Артуру, и у него есть только один выход. Он шепчет извинения земле и прижимает к ней ладони, перемещая силу под ногами армии Камелота. Та волнами перекатывается под поверхностью, и Мерлин видит, как земля дрожит перед тем, как разверзнуться под мерсийским войском.  
Мерлин торжествующе оборачивается в сторону Артура. Магия бурлит в его венах, и в первый раз за много месяцев он чувствует себя живым.  
– Мерлин!  
Слова Артура уносит порывом ветра. Он бежит к Мерлину, и на лице его отражается ярость. Мерлин хмурится и не понимает: он же успешно прекратил битву, порвав плоть земли в клочья, как старое полотнище, так почему же Артур… И замирает. Замерзает. Но вовсе не от того, что его покидает одолженная магия, а из-за пульсирующей боли в спине. Мерлин тянется назад, пытаясь нащупать то, что причиняет ему боль, но на руке не остается ничего, кроме густой горячей крови.   
– Мерлин!  
– Удачное попадание, – бормочет Мерлин. Кто-то давит ему на спину, и он бьется в агонии перед тем, как мир вокруг него тонет в багрово-черном облаке.

***

В полдень Мерлин просыпается и обнаруживает, что лежит лицом вниз. Тот, кто его сюда укладывал, явно постарался смягчить жесткие доски походной лежанки, но он все равно чувствует их, больно впивающихся в тело, и стонет.  
– Ты проснулся.  
Мерлин поворачивает голову в сторону источника звука. Рядом с лежанкой на табурете сидит Леон, аккуратно сворачивая что-то, похожее на карту.  
– Долго я был без сознания?  
Леон печально улыбается.   
– Достаточно, – отвечает он, но в ответ на хмурый взгляд уточняет: – Четыре дня, – после чего встает и идет к выходу из шатра. – Артур захочет узнать, что ты очнулся.  
Кожу на спине жжет, ее стянуло вокруг слегка воспалившихся ран. Мерлин пытается подавить стон, но тот все равно еле слышно вырывается из его рта.  
– Не шевелись, а то станет только хуже.  
Но Мерлин, конечно же, делает все наоборот, поворачивая голову в сторону источника звука, и комната плывет у него перед глазами.  
– Идиот, – говорит Артур ласковым, но уставшим голосом, подходя и садясь на край лежанки.  
– Со мной все в порядке, – говорит Мерлин. – Ничего фатального.  
– Это могло быть и фатально, – в голосе Артура нет гнева, только молчаливый укор, Мерлин всегда легко его определяет. – Полагаю, нам стоит благодарить тебя за тот маленький фокус, – Артур трет лицо ладонью. – Хотя я бы не назвал его маленьким.  
Мерлин улыбается.  
– Алварик признал поражение, – говорит Артур. – Все кончено, - он протягивает руку к шее Мерлина и кладет на нее ладонь. Тепло проникает даже сквозь плотную повязку. – Мерлин, – мягко говорит Артур, – мы едем домой.

***

По возвращению в Камелот ему становится хуже. Что бы это ни было тогда, во время финальной битвы, оно забрало практически все, что оставалось у мага. Раны заживают слишком медленно, но Мерлин врет каждый раз, когда Артур спрашивает об этом. Он чувствует страшную усталость, тянущую из него еще больше сил, чем прежде. Адела, младшая дочь Морганы, все время наблюдает за ним, не отрывая от него взгляда своих больших синих глаз, и Мерлин начинает избегать встреч с ней.   
Беременность Гвен еще более заметна: королева вся светится от счастья. Мерлин знает, что сам выглядит строго наоборот. У него на лице выступают скулы, будто бы он снова голодает и мерзнет в Эалдоре. Моргана уже четыре раза за прошедшую неделю ушивала его штаны, хотя это вовсе не входит в ее обязанности. Она каждый раз касается его запястья, и ее глаза влажны от слез. И он каждый раз целует ее в лоб в знак признательности.  
Ему уже не так часто снятся сны. Они требуют магии и сил, которых нет, и Мерлин просыпается по утрам в холодном поту, не помня, что происходило ночью. Моргана все больше суетится, и выражение ее лица напоминает то, какое было до того, как ее похитила Моргауза.  
Он вместе с Гвен отсчитывает оставшиеся месяцы, хотя и совершенно по иной причине. Когда наступает седьмой, Мерлин снова уходит из замка и проводит неделю за его пределами, медленно направляя остатки магии в щиты, защищающие Камелот.  
Когда Мерлин возвращается в замок, в нем уже нет ни капли Силы.

***

В один из дней восьмого месяца к нему в комнату неожиданно и незаметно приходит Адела и звонко говорит:   
– Дядя Мерлин, хочешь посмотреть…  
Он не слышит конец фразы, потому что именно в этот момент нос к носу сталкивается с огромным переливающимся драконом. Сердце замирает: на какое-то мгновение в этом драконе Мерлин видит Килгару во всей его укоряющей мощи. «Две стороны», – думает он, но дракон исчезает так же быстро, как и появился, и Адела, кажется, замечает его изумление, потому что бежит к нему обниматься.  
– Прости, – плачет она, – мама говорит, что этот дракон был твоим любимым. Не злись, пожалуйста. Я только хотела тебя порадовать, – она еще крепче обнимает его, и Мерлин гладит ее по волосам.  
– Адела, почему ты решила, что меня нужно радовать?  
Адела в ответ шмыгает носом.   
– Тебе грустно, дядя Мерлин. В моих снах ты всегда плачешь.  
У Эмриса при этих словах перехватывает горло, и он тяжело сглатывает, пытаясь успокоить голос.  
– Ну, – ласково говорит он, – мне уже гораздо лучше, – ему по-прежнему страшно, но семилетней девочке незачем это знать. – Это был замечательный дракон. Почему бы тебе не показать, что еще ты умеешь делать?  
У малышки светлеют глаза.  
Остаток дня он проводит, обучая ее создавать правильных бабочек.

***

В следующий раз, когда его просят выступить перед приезжим принцем, он вежливо отказывается и покидает обеденный зал в слезах.

***

Артур провожает его до самых комнат. Ну конечно же.  
– Что происходит, Мерлин? Ты должен мне рассказать, потому что что-то изменилось, – Артур на секунду замолкает, на его лице ясно видно отчаяние. – Ты изменился.  
Мерлин чувствует, что и отношение Артура к нему изменилось, и понимает, что тот больше не потерпит уклончивых ответов, как прежде, и все же…  
– Ничего, – говорит он, пожимает плечами и поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Артур резко хватает его за запястье. Маг кривится и сразу же натягивает на лицо маску невозмутимости, как сделал бы это прежде.  
– Мерлин, – Артур сжимает зубы, напрягая челюсть – раньше он всегда делал так перед турниром или противостоянием отцу, – пожалуйста!  
Мерлин кивает, и Артур разжимает пальцы.   
– Знай, Артур, я не сожалею об этом. Ни о чем из того, что я сделал.   
Артур, кажется, растерян, но ждет продолжения.  
– Я остался без магии, – когда Мерлин говорит это вслух, внутри он внезапно ощущает потерю, огромную утрату. Там, где раньше было бурление жизни, теперь все замерло. – Ее больше нет. И она больше никогда не вернется, – при этих словах у него перехватывает горло, и Мерлину очень хочется рыдать, кричать, ударить Артура и причинить боль себе, но он действительно отвечает за свои слова. Он ни о чем не сожалеет и сделал бы это еще раз, снова и снова, лишь бы видеть радость на лице Артура.  
– И как ты потерял свою магию? – спрашивает тот, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и в его взгляде проявляются непривычные шок и боль.   
– Это плата за нечто очень ценное, – Мерлин тяжело сглатывает.  
Артур придвигается ближе.   
– Нечто ценное, – он качает головой. – Ты врал, чтобы обезопасить меня, но довольно, Мерлин. Что же может стоить всей твоей магии?  
Мерлин закрывает глаза.  
– Твой ребенок, Артур, стоит дороже всего на свете.  
– Я не… – Артур резко поднимает голову. – Мерлин?  
– Я ни о чем не сожалею, Артур.   
В Артуре поднимается что-то очень опасное, блестящее отточенными углами.  
– Я не буду уподобляться своему отцу. Нет! Я не могу потерять Гвен! – Артур хватает Мерлина за руку и грубо трясет. – Я не стану таким, как отец! Я не стану убивать жену ради ребенка!  
– Гвен не умрет, – мягко говорит Мерлин. – Я удостоверился в этом. Все будет хорошо, Артур.   
Мерлину больно. Везде – изнутри и снаружи. Ему больно от гнева Артура и больно от понимания того, что он никогда не станет первым – только вторым, третьим, последним.  
Артур смотрит на него потемневшими от страха и усталости глазами.   
– Должна быть жертва, Мерлин. Ты не выше Старой Религии, мы оба знаем это. Кого ты отдал взамен моего ребенка?  
Мерлин отрицательно мотает головой.  
– Кого, Мерлин? Крестьянина? Иноземца? Одного из изгнанных колдунов, что вернулись ко мне? Кого? – Артур снова трясет Мерлина за плечи. – Скажи мне!  
– Себя, – шепчет Мерлин, и Артур отпускает его руку, отступая.   
– Нет. Нет, Мерлин. Ты не можешь, – он часто дышит, и Мерлин делает шаг вперед, чтобы успокоить его.  
– Артур…  
– Нет, Мерлин, только не ты. Ты не мог! – Артур бьет кулаком по столу. – Отмени заклятье! Верни все назад!  
– Ты не можешь просто так взять и захотеть, чтобы ребенок исчез, ты, глупый баран! – кричит Мерлин. Ему трудно вдохнуть, и он тяжело дышит, захваченный спором с Артуром.   
– Я никогда не просил о ребенке! Отмени это! Что бы ты ни сделал, я приказываю тебе отменить это!  
– Я не могу! – в поле зрения начинают роиться черные пятна, но он отгоняет их усилием воли. – Не могу! Не могу! – да и не стал бы, даже если бы мог. Мерлин знает, что Артур уже любит этого ребенка, ему нравится мысль о том, что он станет отцом, и он готов отдать за нее парочку королевств.  
– И когда же ты собирался сообщить мне об этом? Или ты просто хотел дождаться того момента, когда однажды умрешь?  
Артур кричит что-то еще, жестокое и обидное, но слова плывут вокруг Мерлина бесполезным шумом, похожим на песни водяных змей. Какое-то мгновение он размышляет, не умер ли уже, пока кто-то не бьет его с силой по лицу. Боль приводит его в себя, и прояснившееся зрение показывает Моргану с искаженным от ярости лицом. Она, видимо, проследила, как они ушли из зала.  
– Не тебе судить, Артур Пендрагон! – рявкает она и поднимает Мерлина на ноги, прижимая к себе.  
– Моргана! – рычит Артур.  
– Все, что он когда-либо делал, он делал для тебя, – говорит Моргана срывающимся голосом, и сквозь туман, застилающий глаза, Мерлин все же видит слезы на ее лице. – Он никогда не думал о себе. Артур, пожалуйста…  
Прежде чем снова потерять сознание, Мерлин думает о том, почему выражение лица Артура так похоже на сожаление. 

***

Последние месяцы Мерлин в основном живет в замке. Старается как можно большему научить Аделу, составляет компанию Моргане и Гвен, когда они спускаются погулять во дворе замка, но больше всего времени он находится в оружейной. Снова и снова проводит пальцами по кольцам королевской кольчуги и именно в этот момент больше всего сожалеет о потере своей магии. Он все еще шепчет все те защитные заклятия, которые только может вспомнить, но сила больше не течет с кончиков его пальцев. Все, что у него осталось, это желания и надежды, которые он тихо проговаривает, теребя сочленения доспехов.  
Однажды Артур ловит его за этим занятием, но не ругает за попусту потраченное время, как обычно, а просто садится рядом на скамью. Он теперь проводит больше времени, «нависая над ним», как насмешливо называет это Мерлин: сопровождая его к конюшням или в замковый двор. Времени на препирательства и шутки совсем не осталось, и они оба прекрасно знают об этом.  
Но однажды, провожая Моргану в большой зал, Мерлин без предупреждения падает на землю.  
– Мерлин? – Моргана железной хваткой удерживает его, поднимая на ноги.  
– Ребенок, – выдыхает он. – Гвен, – у него перед глазами на мгновение белеет, и он опускается на одно колено. Кажется, все силы покидают его, словно кровь, впитываясь в землю.   
– Что не так с ребенком? Мерлин! – кричит Моргана.  
Мерлин качает головой.   
– Рождается. Ребенок, – мир сжимается до крохотной точки, и внутри Мерлина становится пусто и холодно.  
Моргана замолкает. Гвен уже несколько дней чувствует себя неважно, и они все знают, что малыш скоро родится, но так же прекрасно понимают, что это значит для Мерлина.  
– Пойдем, – говорит Моргана, в ее голосе явно слышно напряжение, – отведем тебя в твои комнаты, – она крепче перехватывает его за талию. Мерлин размышляет, почему бы ей просто не позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, затем печально вспоминает, что это же Моргана, она даже свой ужин свежует сама, когда ездит с Артуром на охоту, так с чего бы ей…  
Потом – белая вспышка, и ничто.  
Совсем ничто.

***

Он просыпается в полной тишине своих комнат. В окно пробивается свет, и Мерлин смотрит, как пылинки танцуют в солнечном луче.  
– Дядя Мерлин?  
– Адела? – он медленно поворачивает голову. Адела сидит на полу, и вокруг нее пляшут маленькие огненные бабочки. Мерлин пытается приподняться, но, похоже, это бесполезно. Вместо этого он чувствует, как все тело потихоньку немеет. – Ты чего здесь?  
– Мама помогает малышу родиться, – Адела машет рукой, разгоняя бабочек. – Сказала, что скоро вернется.  
Мерлин кивает.  
– А ты почему здесь?  
Адела встает с пола и устраивается в ногах его кровати, выглядя при этом немного виноватой.  
– Дядя Артур попросил меня подождать, пока он придет. Сказал, чтобы я составила тебе компанию.  
– Ну, тогда я рад, что ты составила мне компанию, – улыбается Мерлин.  
Адела тоже улыбается.  
– Хочешь посмотреть, какого я щенка сделала? – не дожидаясь ответа она вынимает из воздуха маленького блестящего щенка.  
Внезапный спазм сковывает руки Мерлина до локтей. Он слышит отдаленный крик женщины и все понимает. Он не хочет, чтобы девочка видела его мучения, потому что перед тем, как Гвен родит, ему станет только хуже… Здесь он прерывает мысль, потому что там, за гранью, нет ничего.  
– Замечательно, – выдавливает Мерлин, сражаясь с болью, которая медленно подбирается к горлу. Ему нужно отослать Аделу прежде, чем он начнет кричать.   
– Я научилась делать его только вчера, – улыбается та. – Хотела, чтобы ты первый увидел, – собака носится кругами, разбрасывая искры.  
– Думаю, твоей сестре очень понравится, – Мерлин изображает улыбку. – Почему бы тебе не показать ей, и, заодно, может, научишь ее делать бабочек.  
Личико Аделы расцветает, и она спрыгивает с кровати.   
– Хорошо.  
– Ладно, Адела, скоро увидимся, – ласково говорит Мерлин, провожая ее взглядом до дверей и стараясь игнорировать болезненные судороги в груди.  
У двери она замирает.   
– Дядя Мерлин? – глаза Аделы полны слез, нижняя губа дрожит, но она не плачет. – Со мной все будет в порядке. Правда, – и она убегает в вихре юбок.  
Волна жара скатывается по вискам, отчего немеют щеки. Ему страшно, но он ожидал это с самого начала, так что жаловаться бесполезно. Но… Он вспоминает те времена, когда он только пришел в Камелот и впервые увидел Артура. Артура в сиянии славы. Когда тот, несмотря на все неудачи, продолжал бороться, и был великим человеком.  
Артур.  
– Артур, – всхлипывает он. Боль, оплетающая позвоночник, мучительна, и Мерлин стонет в подушку. Он хочет, чтобы рядом оказался Артур или хотя бы Моргана, но они сейчас с Гвен. Мерлин знает, что скоро родится малыш, и он уже так долго борется, чтобы только не потерять сознание.   
Мозолистая рука сжимает его влажную ладонь, а вторая скользит по лбу, замирая на щеке.  
– Я здесь.  
Артур. Артур.  
«Это неправильно», - думает Мерлин, продираясь сквозь усталость и боль. Артур должен быть с Гвен, которая рожает. Ей нужен Артур, а тот здесь, стоит на коленях у его кровати, как какая-нибудь пьяная девушка. Он устало смотрит на Артура.  
– Не глупи, – произносит Артур, – почему меня не должно быть здесь?  
Когда зрение окончательно проясняется, Мерлин видит, что Артур стоит на коленях у его кровати.  
– Гвен. О Боги! С ней все в порядке?  
Артур гордо улыбается.  
– Да. С ней сейчас Моргана, – он смеется, – и еще куча лекарей, но Гвен пытается их выгнать.  
Мерлин чувствует облегчение и улыбается. Он долго волновался за Гвен и ребенка, но сейчас все подходит к концу.  
Артур засовывает руки под одеяло, нашаривает там ладони Мерлина и, шипя от того, насколько они холодные, легонько массирует их. Тишина. Артур потирает кончиками пальцев кисти Мерлина.   
«Должно быть, он зол», – думает Мерлин, а вслух бормочет:  
– Тебе необязательно быть здесь.  
Артур выглядит оскорбленным, потом это выражение трансформируется в высокомерную обиду.  
– Не будь идиотом, – повторяет он, – ты мой… – он замолкает, потому что теперь они оба не уверены в этом. Потом охрипшим голосом он говорит: – Двигайся, – и аккуратно толкает Мерлина в плечо.  
Маг сконфуженно смотрит на Артура.  
– Что…  
Артур расстегивает плащ, бесцеремонно бросая его на пол, садится и стягивает сапоги, потом устраивается под одеялом, отодвигая Мерлина до тех пор, пока не освобождает себе достаточно места. Затем поворачивается к нему, ища взглядом его глаза, и улыбается молодой улыбкой. Его дыхание сбито.  
– Расскажи мне что-нибудь, о чем я не знаю. О себе. Что-нибудь, – он сплетает их пальцы. – Что угодно. Я никогда не спрашивал, а про меня ты все знаешь.  
– Ну, не знаю, – Мерлин морщит нос. – Ты довольно много знаешь, – он закапывается в подушки. – Хм, однажды, когда ты был особенной задницей…  
– Не был, – встревает Артур.  
– …я на три недели превратил все твои ночные рубашки в розовые и свалил все на прачек.  
– Это ты сделал? – Артур выглядит достаточно разгневанным, и Мерлин фыркает от смеха.  
– Очень милый оттенок, тебе шло.  
Артур сгребает его за голову, на полпути превращая касание в нежное.  
На целое эгоистичное мгновение Мерлин рад присутствию Артура. Он отгоняет боль, скрывает ее в себе.  
– Будь не очень большой задницей, ладно? Не у всех хватит терпения, как у меня, чтобы с этим мириться.  
– Ну не все же такие бесполезные слуги, как ты. Что я буду делать без твоих глупостей? – голос Артура спокоен, но глаза влажны.   
– Извиняю, – выдыхает Мерлин, устало улыбаясь. – Я был великолепным слугой. Если, конечно, повышение до придворного мага о чем-то говорит.  
Артур чуть расстраивается при этих словах.  
– Да, – говорит он, проводя пальцами по лицу Мерлина, отмечая выступающие скулы. – Да, ты был. Лучше тебя не было никого.  
– Хочешь узнать еще кое-что?  
– Что? – Артур вопросительно наклоняет голову.  
– Ты хороший человек, Артур. Ты, – тон Мерлина более напряжен, чем следовало бы, но Артуру необходимо это знать, – не как король, Артур. Просто ты. Люди могут говорить по-другому, но ты должен знать, что ты хороший, добрый, и я знаю, что ты всегда поступишь правильно, – Мерлин ерзает. Левая нога онемела, и его колотит.  
Артур издает тихий раненый звук.  
\- И, – тихо говорит Мерлин, – ты всегда был единственным. Всегда, – и он знает, что это звучит так, будто бы у него разбито сердце, но может, так оно и есть, и Мерлин даже позволяет себе уронить несколько слезинок, потому что всю свою жизнь он искал свое предназначение и нашел его рядом с Артуром. Королем Артуром, который принадлежит Камелоту, Альбиону, Судьбе, которая диктует ему будущее, Гвен, которая любит его, носит его ребенка… И то, что сжигает Мерлина изнутри, гораздо сильнее боли. У него никогда не будет шанса получить ту любовь, которую он хотел.  
– Мерлин, – сдавленно выдыхает Артур. Он изо всех сил обнимает Мерлина, прижимая его к себе.  
– Мне страшно, – тихо говорит Мерлин. Его слезы пропитывают рубашку Артура, и тот крепче обнимает его.  
– Попроси меня остаться, – шепчет Артур в его волосы. – Попроси меня. Пожалуйста, – он дрожит всем телом, крепко сжимает пальцы. – Боги, Мерлин, у меня никогда не было достаточно времени на тебя. Он гладит ладонями затылок мага. – У меня никогда бы не было достаточно времени…  
Мерлин закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на дыхании. Каждый вдох полон запахом Артура. Он запомнит все до самого конца. Ноги полностью онемели, и зуд пробирается по позвоночнику, чтобы коснуться лица.   
– Ты должен идти, Артур, – Мерлин отворачивается к двери, – ребенок вот-вот родится.  
Болезненная гримаса, полная глубокой грусти, пересекает лицо Артура. Он зажмуривает глаза и на секунду кажется тем самым мальчишкой, выставляющим на показ уверенность и гордость, которых на самом деле не было.   
– Мерлин.  
Вот оно. Все тело отказало. Дышать стало сложнее, легкие с каждым новым вдохом не хотят работать на полную. Все внутри воет волком, желая, чтобы Артур не уходил, остался с ним, потому что ему страшно, чернота касается костей, но Мерлин яростно подавляет страх.  
– Иди, Артур,   
Времени нет. Мерлин не хочет, чтобы Артур видел, как он умирает. Он хочет, чтобы Артур запомнил жизнь, силу Гвен, первый крик его ребенка, и вытаскивает руку из пальцев Артура, касается его скул, проводит над бровями.  
– Увидимся, ладно?  
Артур смотрит на него долго, не отводя обеспокоенных глаз, а потом наклоняется, прижимаясь губами к губам Мерлина.  
– Я всегда тебя найду.  
Он смотрит, как Артур с абсолютно прямой спиной идет к двери, и его плащ отсвечивает всполохами алого и золотого. У двери Артур оборачивается и улыбается Мерлину, его голубые глаза чисты и ярки.  
Потом он уходит.  
Над башнями проносится крик одинокой птицы. Мерлин закрывает глаза, и темнота, с которой он так долго сражался, укрывает его.

***

Родился мальчик. Он пищит, яростно моргая голубыми глазами, перед тем, как крепко зажмуриться.   
Артур прижимает сына к груди, слезы жгут его щеки, и он не думает о Мерлине.


End file.
